


Psych 101

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Struggling, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is having a hard time adapting to normal life.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Psych 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bkworm4life4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkworm4life4/gifts).



> this fic was written for whumptober prompt nr. 11, and is set in the ‘Bought’ verse. Bkworm4lif4 asked for Mac’s reaction to the first time that Jack took him somewhere unfamiliar.

Once Jack made the decision they needed a new start, he started looking for a new home. It has to be a place where Avogrado has space and that is private enough that Mac can feel comfortable. After a week he is sure he found the perfect place in Oregon. It is still close enough to California, so Bozer, Matty and Riley can visit by car and it will hopefully be recognizable enough for Mac since he was raised in Northern California.

While Mac goes to therapy with Avogadro, Matty allows Jack to take the Phoenix jet to check it out. When he arrives he immediately knows this is their new home. The realtor shows the house and it is just what he is looking for. He signs the sales bill that afternoon. In the small town he finds a diner where he eats something before returning to LA. The food is delicious and home cooked and he can see Mac and himself eating here. The town has a relaxed atmosphere that he immediately likes.

While he flies back, he knows he made the right decision. Bozer can stay in Mac’s house and he will keep his apartment so they have a place in case they want or need to come back to LA.

* * *

He picks Mac and Avogadro up that night. The therapist and dog handler are happy with their progress even though Mac barely speaks. Jack informs them they are moving and they promise to contact local colleagues who can further assist Mac.

‘So Mac, how was your day?’

‘Mary said I work well with Avogadro .’ He says docile.

‘That’s good kid. Why don´t we go home and you can lay on the couch a bit while I make dinner. You look a bit worn out. Any requests?’

Mac shakes his head, he never has requests, he will eat anything you feed him. Mac was never a picky eater, but this is so not Mac.

‘I wasn´t able to do grocery shopping today, will tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches be OK?’

Mac gives Jack a smile, even though he isn´t looking at Jack. Jack takes it for what it is.

‘That’s settled then.’

When they arrive home Mac stays still until Jack opens his door. Jack has learned to open the door otherwise Mac will remain in the car. He doesn´t make any attempt to initiate an action, letting himself be lead everywhere.

‘Let’s go inside Mac.’

That triggers Mac to move and get into the house. Avogadro following by his side.

‘Why don´t you watch some TV while I make dinner?’

Jack knows he won´t put on the TV, but maybe he will pick up a book or magazine. Avogrado is clearly as tired as Mac because the dogs curls up in his dog bed, next to the couch.

Jack takes one of the container’s marked tomato soup out of the freezer and pops it into the microwave. Next he grills the sandwiches. He decides against plates, the first time he put a plate in front of Mac, he only stared at it until Jack fed him. He cuts them in bite size chunks and puts them on one plate. The soup he pours into a mug, he didn´t think that one through. He is not sure how he can get Mac to eat the soup, he didn´t think that one through. It will be one of the next issues they will need to work on. He can´t keep hand feeding Mac.

He carries everything to the couch where Mac is waiting for him. Jack still finds it strange to see Mac waiting without fidgeting and he hates to think what they did to him to get him to stop the habit.

‘Hey Mac, food is here. Mac moves to kneel next to jack, but Jack stops him, ‘we talked about this, right Mac? We stay off the floor.’

Avogadro seems to sense Mac’s distress because the dog gets up and sits down next to Mac. He puts his hand on the dog’s back and takes a deep breathe. Jack takes a piece of sandwich and dips it in the soup, making sure it is not too hot before feeding it to Mac. He alternates between himself and Mac and soon everything is finished. Next he calls Avogadro to its bowl.

‘Mac, we need to talk. I know you are working hard on your recovery but I think we both need a new start. So… I bought us a new home with a large property so Avogadro can run and play free and we don´t have to be worried about traffic.’

Mac doesn´t really responds. This is what hurts Jack the most, the non-responsiveness. They took away Mac’s life lust, his curiosity. IT is that Williams is dead, otherwise he would hunt the man down for what he did to Mac.

Even though Mac doesn´t respond, Jack knows he made the right decision. The new property needs some work and it will be good for them to work with their hands.

* * *

They move with just some personal stuff. Bozer needs furniture and they will need stuff when they stay at his place. So they left most of the stuff in LA. He ordered the basics online and made sure Mac’s room is ready to go. He had painters come in and repaint the house. The Master bedroom is Mac’s, it is the biggest bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. He made sure there are plush carpets in case Mac sits or lays on the floor. All the materials used are warm and soft. Jack doesn´t really expect a reaction, but Mac gives him a small smile when he is shown the house. Jack takes it as a win.

‘I’m just across the hall, see this is my bedroom.’ It is pretty basic compared to Mac’s room but he will decorate it as it comes. He has his dad’s dog tags in their cigar box on the nightstand, Telly hangs on the wall. It’s home.

‘Want a tour of the property, so that Agogrado can have a run after being cooped up in the car.’

Mac nods.

Once they are outside, Mac takes the harness off, giving the Dobermann the OK that he can run free and isn´t in service. Agogrado immediately takes off exploring the large garden. He can see Mac is getting anxious.

‘Don’t worry Mac, the property is fenced off, I checked it myself and Matty had some state of the art surveillance cameras installed.

The garden behind the house is an oasis of silence, there are no traffic noises or neighbors. In the middle of the garden is a large tree with a swing. And behind all that is a large vegetable garden. Next to the property are meadows and stables.

‘We will need to get horses, what do you think?’

Mac doesn´t say anything, but seems fascinated by the swing.

‘Why don´t you go give it a try while I get us some refreshments?’

Mac looks at Jack who smiles and gestures towards it. Mac walks towards it, encouraged by Avogadro who yips and runs towards the tree as well. At first Mac just holds the rope and pushes the swing and Jack lets him. He needs to do this on his own tempo.

Jack walks back inside to make them a snack. He can hear Mac’s dog bark so he look out of the kitchen window, another perk of the house. Mac is sitting on the swing and is slowly moving. Avogadro wants to be in on the fun and is jumping up and down barking. Mac is smiling and it makes Jack emotional, a tear escaping. How would have thought the kid would find joy in such a mundane activity.

He takes the food out, there are two plates. New home, new start. Jack is determined to get Mac to eat on his own again. He knows he will need to do this slowly, starting with dividing their food on separate plates.

‘Mac! Food’s ready!’

Mac quickly jumps off the swing and runs back to the porch.

‘You like the swing? It’s your, you can use it whenever you want, OK?’

Mac takes a seat next to Jack so he can be fed. He looks confused at the two plates but he waits patiently for Jack to start feeding him. Baby steps Jack reminds himself.


End file.
